


【堂良】除暴安良 世忠堂（番外）

by xiao8_bulooo



Series: 堂良 [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, 刑侦 - Fandom, 周九良 - Fandom, 堂良 - Fandom, 孟鹤堂 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiao8_bulooo/pseuds/xiao8_bulooo





	【堂良】除暴安良 世忠堂（番外）

［接彩蛋］

“怎么啦，医生说什么了？”孟鹤堂嘴角勾着，像是早就知道什么了还故意欺负小孩一样。

刚平静下来的小孩脸咻地一下就红了，“没…没什么！没事了你！回家！”“哦？回家干什么，干你吗？”“你你你！大流氓你孟鹤堂！”

孟鹤堂看着狂往前走气急败坏的小孩，想着，小别胜新欢真的没错。

良…久不干…  
甚是想念。

嘶，孟鹤堂想到这突然觉得喉咙有点干，内裤好像都紧了几分。他紧走两步追上周九良，再次拉起手就开始往家里狂奔。所幸家离得不远，不然他还真怕别人注意到自己下半身不文明的反应，也怕自己忍不住，在街上办了某个小孩。那明天头条可就会成这样了：惊！某刑警在大街上毫不顾忌形象和伦理，对小孩轻薄，究竟是人性的扭曲还是道德的伦桑！

然而这种自我调侃并没有缓解自己渴望对欲望的发泄。

开门的手抖到无法控制，最后还是周九良一把抢过来钥匙，对着锁眼精准的插下去，拧了几下开了门。孟鹤堂觉得自己可能被憋傻了，不然他怎么感觉，锁在那一瞬都发出周九良的呻吟，钥匙因为那猛地挺身爽到爆炸…

一开门，小孩还想活跃一下气氛，嘴里嚷着：“孟哥这么恋家啊，半天不回来想疯了。”结果看孟鹤堂半天没吱声，一转头想看个究竟，结果就被直直怼在了墙上。所幸孟鹤堂手及时护住了他的后脑勺，不然肯定又是一阵眼冒金星。但谁料的到，正在他大口喘气想要缓缓刚才被吓得砰砰乱跳的心得时候，某人又一下子用嘴怼在了他的唇上。

妈的，这人属兔子的吧，磕的老子牙床子都跟着一块震的疼。

  
孟鹤堂一次次用唇蹭着对方的猫唇，那样软又那样让人心动。柔软的触感背后是自己期待已久，又熟记于心的味道。鼻翼喘息之间都是他的温度。真是让他留恋又不舍。随着舌的长驱而入，小孩也慢慢平复了心情，闭上了眼，享受着属于孟鹤堂的触感。嘴中的唾液疯狂分泌，却被孟鹤堂一次一次掠夺吸吮。小孩被亲的迷迷糊糊，只好任由那人的摆布。腰酸酸软软的，一个劲的下滑。孟鹤堂只好一只手垫着他的头，一只手撑着他的腰，膝盖顶在那人两腿之间，让人骑坐在他身上。

小孩被亲的一颤一颤，下半身牛仔裤又硬又勒，使劲隔着下体，不停地随着亲吻的深入，一下下地蹭动，让本来干燥的摩擦加了润滑剂一般，噗嗤噗嗤发出一些让人羞耻的声音。小孩嘴里也在换气喘息之间，开始夹杂了哼哼唧唧的声音。媚气中又带着可爱的韵味。身下感觉一下下刺激着周九良的神经。似有似无的爽感普通羽毛一般一次次划过他的心尖。

孟鹤堂怎么会没有察觉身下人的变化。嘴里轻笑一声，细密的吻开始一路向下。

突然要离开另一个人舌的纠缠，周九良明显不适应，待孟鹤堂退出的时候，他的舌还追出来欲要挽留。粉红色的舌尖滴下了涎液，看起来既色情又勾人。孟鹤堂猛吞了一下口水，一下啃上了周九良的喉结。

“唔啊…”

突然袭击让周九良又兴奋又刺激，被啃咬后让他显得愈发无力，开始睁眼让孟鹤堂往屋里动。

孟鹤堂只好一只手托起他的屁股讲他抱起，嘴又直线向上，一口含住了那人的耳垂。小孩的耳朵是一个极其敏感的点。他一遍又一遍地描绘耳的轮廓，又一下下舔向内部，痒中带爽，让周九良浑身颤抖欲罢不能。

“床上…床…啊”

周九良已经不能完整道出整句话。他整个人挂在孟鹤堂身上，满身汗呼呼的，让他燥热的很。

“孟哥…我热…”小孩微微吐着粉色的舌头，普通果冻一般的唇早已被亲的红肿，湿漉漉的晶莹剔透。让人还想继续唑下去。

孟鹤堂一把把人扔在床上，俯身趴在小孩耳边，骑在他身上。声音磁性而沙哑，道：“乖，孟哥帮你，脱了就不热了好不好？”字里行间很明显有蛊惑的味道。小孩就是小孩，单纯美好惹人爱。一口乖乖应下了大灰狼的提议，并且双手挂着孟鹤堂，再一次堵上了他的唇。小孩难得主动让孟鹤堂兴奋不已，手里不闲着，熟练的脱着他一件件衣服。还是六月底，衣服也不多，况且当时两人购物时，也都以简单为主。男人和男人的生活，衣服好看不是最主要的，好脱才是最实用的。

孟鹤堂心急。三下两下就扯干净了他的衣服。一只手顺着腰肢的曲线，向下摸去。“宝贝你瘦了。”

还真是。小孩肋骨躺下时都清晰可见，“还是胖点好，手感更舒服。”周九良从鼻子里哼哼的出音：“哼，都赖你，没你在谁吃的下去！”

耍赖地扭扭身体，想让那只手运动的更快一些。

下身早已泥泞一片。都说女人才是水做的，但他家刑警小孩刚中带柔的感觉不比女人乏味。孟鹤堂手轻轻在他小穴四周画着圈，是不是用修剪的光滑的指甲划一下褶皱，嘴里轻轻道着：“宝宝，你看我盘的，都出水了啊。”小孩外边是冷静的侦查者，家中却是个急性子。看孟鹤堂就像给他挠痒痒越挠越痒的逗他玩，他也是难受的空虚又欲罢不能。“孟哥孟哥，我难受…我难受……你你你进来”说着就要那着他的手往里杵。孟鹤堂多年老狐狸，如何能让他轻易的得逞。

“诶别别别，你会伤到自己的，这么长时间没干你，我们得慢慢来宝贝，别着急。”

周九良也是真急眼了：“哼，你不想操我就直说，那么呢多歪理邪说！我出去找人去了，有人能满足我！”说着就要打电话。孟鹤堂知道小孩用这种方法瞎逼着他，也就勾着唇看他坐起来拿起手机。

他动作越来越慢，心里也越来越委屈。孟鹤堂知道这是等着他阻止。谁知道他就那么淡定的一边歇着，毫无表示。

小孩本来也就是嘴上说说，谁知某人真的无动于衷。看半天没人拦，心里一横，眼圈一红，一咬牙就直直把电话打给了秦霄贤。接通后一个多余的字都没有，就是直白又简单的：“床上等我，我要让你干…唔！”

周九良秦霄贤确实是好朋友，两人在孟鹤堂不在的时候也总是说一些骚话恶心对方，所以这次秦霄贤并没有任何异样的感觉，知道周九良就是在他家借宿一晚的意思，只是道：“行了你，快点来吧，孟哥不在家啊？”按理说孟哥应该回来了啊，怎么会小别了之后还分居？但是要在家周九良哪敢说这种话啊又？秦霄贤固然满心疑惑，但也没多说什么。

但是孟鹤堂怎么知道两人之间这种暗号的语言，只是感觉，自己早就被绿了…“我擦周九良，你早就背着你爷们儿跟他搞上了？你行啊你，还孟哥不在家，还让他干，你看清等会谁在干你！”

秦霄贤再电话那头一脸懵逼，半晌才知道自己捅了多大的篓子。心里默念着：“卧槽周九良就把那些p事往我身上扯，完犊子了我多无辜啊。明天我估计就得收拾东西走人了。唉，终究还是逃不过继承家产这条路啊！”也就悄悄挂了电话。

唉生活不易，大傻子叹息。

孟鹤堂栖身压在周九良身上，手没有任何犹豫地塞进了下面的小穴。即使周九良已经流了很多肠液润滑，但是终归还是很久未被开掘，让他眼泪一下子掉了下来。

孟鹤堂心疼之余也是了然，周九良身体这么干净，明显也是没有被别人开发过的痕迹，怎么会背叛自己？但是他跟秦霄贤说话毫无底线，心底酸酸地染上一股抵触情绪，思量着小孩虽身体本分，却也因精神浪荡，是需要教训一番。

孟鹤堂手指不停抽插着，从一根变成两根，伴随着滋滋的水生，让周九良呢脸庞渐渐铺上了几抹红晕。周九良喘息越来越急促，但是却倔强的赌气不发出一点声音。直到孟鹤堂手指碰到某个位置，周九良死咬的嘴唇才放开，发出一声变调的“恩…”整个人如同过电一般，用双腿勾住孟鹤堂的腰身，睁眼时眼里早已弥漫了雾气。孟鹤堂坏笑一下，开始不停攻击那个点。

“啊…孟哥…哥哥…不行…那里啊…不行…”孟鹤堂不管那些有的没的，嘴顺着拥有优美曲线的脖颈向下，留下了一个个属于他的印迹。停留在他胸乳的位置开始轻轻舔咬。

乳头在反复的嘬吸过程中早已充血，高高挺立，暴露在空气中，孟鹤堂舌尖在乳晕上不停舔舐，逗的周九良挺起了腰身，“哥哥，别…别…给我…恩啊…”“别给你？哦。”

说罢就要离开。

小孩身体早就在上下夹击过程中，濒临了至高点，哪能说停就停，说走就走？眼泪眼看就要掉下来，孟鹤堂见状，也是既生气又心疼，“好好好，给你给你。不过你给我看清了，是谁在关键时刻给你，是孟鹤堂，还是秦霄贤。”

  
“哥哥，就你，没他。”

  
“骗人的小孩乱说话，更需要接受惩罚。”

  
孟鹤堂嘴换到另一侧，这边却因为液体的包裹，在空气中强烈蒸发，凉丝丝地，与他炽热的身体形成了鲜明的对比。

  
周九良的呻吟声与孟鹤堂嘴中的荤话交织错落，在这个不眠的夜晚展现的淋漓尽致。

“啊…嗯哼…要到了哥哥…唔…”

  
小孩满脸羞红，胸口大幅度起伏着，嘴角也因为用情过度留下了来不及拖延的唾液。银丝拉扯，给室内染上了萎靡的情味。

随着一阵失声地颤抖，周九良射在了孟鹤堂身上。白灼的液体滚烫炽热，湿漉漉的滴滴答答沁透他的耻毛。一缕缕顺从的贴在下腹处。

  
“宝贝，”孟鹤堂故意压低声线，沙哑性感，“你，被我的两根手指干射了。”“闭嘴…不听…”周九良用小手胡乱捂住孟鹤堂的嘴，一头扎进孟鹤堂怀里。

  
“你爽过了，是不是该我了恩？”

  
也不等他同意，孟鹤堂一个挺身直接进入了周九良体内。刚经历完高潮的他身体还敏感的很，每一个触碰都能让他燃起三分余温。更何况孟鹤堂活好有料，让周九良腰软的一塌糊涂，浑身一阵阵痉挛。眼看着那根柱体又欲有抬头的架势，顶端也断断续续冒着晶莹的液体，孟鹤堂干的更起劲，囊袋拍打着肌肤发出令人脸红心跳的声音，整个室内被周九良的腥咸气息染的格外淫靡。

  
孟鹤堂手指轻轻套弄着周九良的分身，是不是用粗糙的手指磨一磨褶皱与两个囊袋，周九良眯着眼，如一只舒服的猫咪，不停发出隐忍的呻吟。

“宝贝，叫出来，我喜欢听…”

  
“我…我我不…不听你的啊…”结尾的啊细小而软糯。是孟鹤堂轻轻肯上他的锁骨，轻轻厮磨，让周九良感觉无比煎熬。

  
随着呼吸再一次急促紊乱，孟鹤堂又开始使坏逗小孩。他轻轻拔出自己的物件，堵上了小孩的马眼。

  
“航航，我不想做了。”

小孩被气的眼睛发红，说话都带着气音：“啊…孟鹤堂你欺负人！”

“那你求我。”

  
小孩下半身还在不停流着水，被那人控制的东西也涨的又粗了几分。人在身下，怎能不低头！周九良拿出平时没有的柔软，悄咪咪地奶声奶气恳求道：“求你…拜托拜托了…干我吧…”“我是谁。”孟鹤堂眉目间显然因为听到了小孩的话，被取悦了几分，但是伪装的声音依旧冷清。“孟哥…”想要对付着糊弄一下赶紧继续。

孟鹤堂却没有轻易放过他的意思。龟头轻轻摩挲着九良的小穴，打着转，就是不肯进去。手指再一次轻轻揉上了脆弱的乳头，轻轻一碰就让周九良一顿战栗。但是堵上马眼的手却不带松的，“宝贝儿乖，我再问一次，我是谁？”

  
小孩简直快要被逼疯了。分身被堵住配上下身可耻的空虚感，上他的身体一直在快感的边缘打转，双重的却迟迟不能让他飞上云端。

  
“孟鹤堂，你是孟鹤堂，我老公。呜呜老公…呼哥…哥哥…让我射吧…我…嗯唔快被你玩…啊玩坏了…嗯…”

  
“乖，这才是乖宝宝。”猛地一挺再一次堵上了周九良一股股冒水的洞口，“但是不能轻易让你射哦宝贝，哥哥得跟你一起。”

  
感觉“哥哥”这个称呼孟鹤堂更受用，就好像“爸爸”这个词一样，让他总有一种乱伦的刺激感。

  
孟鹤堂的声音也逐渐染上了飘渺的味道，整个人神志晋升为了即将游离的状态。“宝贝，哥哥也快到了，一起…一起吧啊…”

  
一声闷哼，孟鹤堂的热浪一滴不漏地冲进了周九良身体中，小腹微微隆起，如同怀孕了一般让人怜惜，周九良的精液也毫无保留地射了出来。孟鹤堂轻轻舔弄着周九良的眉间，眼角，再到耳垂，喉结。引得周九良娇喘连连，下身小穴不断收缩，一股一股往外挤着精液。

  
孟鹤堂蹭下身上粘粘的液体，乳白色的余热是他们对爱最好的诠释。

  
小穴紧紧包裹着孟鹤堂的分身，刺激着他的神经，不断扩大着他来自身体全方位的感官。周九良分明感受到孟鹤堂的物件又一次在他体内壮大。甚至轻轻一动就因为肠道的摩擦，酸软几分。

  
“哥哥…你…你又耍流氓…唔出去…我累了…不要了…”

  
“航航，你知道开始了之后，想停就难了。”

  
孟鹤堂也是再次燃起了身体的情热。他太久没跟小孩做了，面对他的身体和人，一接触就跟上了瘾，难以控制。他贪恋极了他现在的样子，勾人又性感，妩媚又动情。

  
他吞吞口水，对着那人的腰窝又狠狠按揉了几番。小孩也配合的扭扭腰，结合处插的又深了几分。

  
“宝贝，你好骚…”

  
周九良象征性地一推他，欲拒还迎之余还有娇嗔撒娇的嫌疑。“你…别说…我嗯…还不是你搞的。”

  
“是，都赖孟哥了。”

孟鹤堂辫含着周九良的耳垂，边呜咽着断断续续道：“那…小骚货你愿不愿意被哥哥操到爽飞？”

  
“坏哥哥…你…你要干就干嘛…你…操死我吧…”周九良喘息夹杂着呻吟，终于拼凑成句。

“乖宝贝…哥哥爱死你了。”

说着，孟鹤堂又开始大力操干起来。他们都是刑警，体能和身体状态从来不值得担忧，尤其是孟鹤堂，先前还躺了一个月，也算是为今天的行动续足了能力，奠定了坚实的物质基础。

  
肠液混合着精液，缓缓顺着抽插的动作流出周九良的私处，但是却又被不断拍打，在孟鹤堂的视网膜上形成了朵朵白色泡沫。啪啪声里，肉身不停贴合分开，囊袋的刺激让周九良神志模糊。水声与之合奏，形成了让孟鹤堂意醉神迷的交响曲。

  
“不行…太深了…”

  
周九良眼看着自己的物件再一次要挺起，只知感觉腰都早已无力配合顶弄。前后不停冒着水，让他感觉自飘飘欲仙。两人的汗水顺着肌肉的线条流下，无疑都是吸引对方的致命诱惑。

肠道仿佛都已经被干出了孟鹤堂柱体的形状，让两人紧密互相包裹，如同上天安排最完美的一对，彼此无时不刻都是对方最奏效的良药。

“干死我吧哥哥…好爽…嗯啊…太大了…太…唔太爽了…”

“宝贝…以后不许逗我了。”

“你也是…”

  
“哥哥…我要…要嗯啊…高潮了…”

前段稀稀拉拉地射出一些稀淡的精液，周九良已经没什么可射的了，但是孟鹤堂却依旧精神。

“坏宝宝，没让你射你怎么能轻易泄了呢？别夹我宝贝…你太紧了呼”

高潮过后小穴总会一收一收，紧夹着孟鹤堂还挺立的阴茎，让他差点交待于此。

半晌，约莫是又狠狠插了他十几下，孟鹤堂再一次完完全全给了周九良。

  
在他耳边轻轻吹了口气，声线满足亦是撩拨地让人忍不住心动，道：

  
“宝贝…给老公生个孩子吧。”

室内旖旎一片。属于他们的时间也还长，让他们有余生一起走过。

  
“我从了良了”

  
“我奔你去了”


End file.
